


Don't Leave

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [2]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, and this is also good but in a Sad way, hsdlkfjsd, i cried reading this, the one w mimi and nastasia is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: Characters: Timpani and Blumiere





	Don't Leave

“No, no, no.” Timpani held the side of her beloved’s face, tears blurring her vision. “You’re going to be okay, you  _have_  to be okay.” 

Blumiere’s condition had worsened over the past few days, and Timpani had no way of being able to heal him. Not even the magic users they knew could tell what was wrong with him. To be helped, she would need the information on the Tribe of Darkness’ people, but all of that was wiped out of existence by Count Bleck.

“Don’t…. Don’t leave me….” Blumiere mumbled, his breathing irregular and shaky. He tried raising a hand to her face, trying to comfort her as well.

“I won’t.” She promised, “I’m right here, Blumiere. You’re going to be okay.”

He gave a weak laugh. “It’s always like this… with you trying to heal my injuries…” He murmured, “Do you remember… the cliff?”

Timpani couldn’t help her smile, even though it pained her. “Yes, I do.” She held his hand tighter, “It took you an hour just to wake up, and then…”

She stifled another sob, trying to hide her tears from him now. “I didn’t lose you then, and I’m not going to lose you now, Blumiere.” Timpani whispered to him, hoping it was true. She tried her best, she tried to help him in every way she knew how.

“Don’t… cry… Timpani.” Blumiere softly responded, trying to keep his breaths as stable as possible. “I can’t… bear to see you…. hurt.”

“Oh Blumiere…”

Timpani couldn’t stop crying his name when he disappeared.


End file.
